WATCHMEN: Death of a hero
by Braconte
Summary: Hollis Mason is costumed adventurer of New York City. He is known as Nite Owl, he is also a member of the Minutemen. He has faced many battles and encountered many villains. Today after 30 years of retirement, he faces an enemy he cannot defeat this time. This could lead to tragic end to mighty hero. Based off the deleted scene from the WATCHMEN film, Hollis Mason's death.


WATCHMEN: Death of a hero

**New York City, October 31th, 1985, Halloween night**

(Hollis Mason AKA Nite Owl POV)

"I always use to think I would die a peaceful death, but it looks like that idea is officially over. What started out as a simple day in New York, turned out to be my last few moments on earth. I was calling my old friend, Sally Jupiter who used be called Silk Specter. I use to be called Nite Owl, Sally and I were always great partners together in the Minutemen. We fought many battles and encountered many villains in the 1940's. The most dangerous villain we ever faced was Moloch the Mystique. Sally was a great friend and so was everyone else in the Minutemen. We really made a difference with helping people back then and being a costumed adventurer really gave me sense of purpose in life and inspired me to open up my very own auto repair shop. Fixing cars is something that I really got into a lot when I was a kid. My father use to fix cars and eventually taught me how to do it. When I retired from fighting crime, I also got inspired to write an autobiography about my life and the Minutemen. My book became a success a year later after it was published; my book was called "Under The Hood". During that same time in 1960, that was when the superhero called Dr. Manhattan arrived, along with a new group of heroes who called themselves the Watchmen. They helped the police take down a lot of crime activities and gang wars. Eventually they were forced into retirement because of the new Keene Act law that was passed in 1977. After that things got very boring in New York but everything turned out ok in the end, until now. After I finished talking to Sally on the phone I heard a knock on the door, I thought it was some kids trick or treating because today was Halloween. As I opened the door holding a bowl of candy to give out somebody busted the door down and fell down on the floor. As I got up I saw five guys dressed up as the knot tops gang. One guy tried to punch me but I dodged it and gave him the good old left hook punch. I broke his jaw; it reminded me of how I use that same attack strategy when I defeated Captain Axis. A few other guys were ganging up on me and they started beating the crap out of me. I tried fighting back, but I was to slow and weak and I'm not as strong as I use to be. I manage to hit another guy in the face and I gave him a bloody nose. Its funny how at my age, 65 years old and I'm still able to put up a good fight. The fight didn't last long, and those knot tops got the upper hand and I was out numbered. They had me pinned down to the ground and I was so tired and weak, I just couldn't fight back anymore. One of those guys grabs my trophy of gratitude that I received after my retirement of fight crime. I know he's going to use it to kill me with it, I was scared but I was able to pull myself together to except my death. Without any warning he bashes my head with the trophy I didn't feel much of the pain because the impact was very quick, though it did hurt a lot at first when he hit me in the face. And just like that, my mind is blank I am officially gone from this earth; I'll never see any of friends again. Sally Jupiter, Dan Drieberg, who I helped train to become the new Nite Owl after I retired and eventually became really good friends. My granddaughter Laurie, Sally's daughter, at least now I'm in a better place now. I just hope everyone else doesn't suffer the same fate I went through during my final moments on earth. I lived a good life though, a crime fighter, an auto repair man, a writer, all of these wonderful achievements in will be remembered in my name Hollis Mason AKA Nite Owl".

THE END


End file.
